


Let's Be Friends

by CannotDivideByZero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Misgendering, Pre-Hogwarts, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Transmisogyny, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannotDivideByZero/pseuds/CannotDivideByZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of clothes trading, naming, and discovery of who you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first posted work so I will make mistakes please be kind. I should probably also note that I am trans myself, and the narrator misgenders the characters until they realize who they are.

Harry Potter looked down at his clothes, they were a blue t shirt and khaki shorts, older but slightly smaller and less worn as his other clothes. He’s been saving them for this, his first day in a new classroom away from Dudley. Today he would make friends!  
“Boy get out here were leaving in five minutes!” screeched Harry’s Uncle Vernon (aka Whale #1)  
“Yes Uncle Vernon” He replied getting on his clothes.

O

It was 7:50 am and Ms. Kathy’s 4th grade class was just entering the class room and sitting down in their desks while waiting for Ms. Kathy to finish talking with someone’s parents. Harry Potter walked past the teacher and at the realization that all the desks had at least one person on it, so he decided to sit next to the kind looking girl with the bushy hair and white summer dress.  
“Hi, I’m Hermione, who are you?” she said looking up from her math book  
“I’m Harry, c-can I sit here?” he asked stuttering slightly in his nerves  
“YES- I mean of course you can!” Harry sat down, just in time for Ms. Kathy to finish talking to the parents and start the class. Everyone oblivious to the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

O

Later at recess, while the other kids were playing Harry and Hermione were sitting under a tree talking.  
“But daddy said I had to wear this ugly dress, it’s so unfair.” Hermione said stomping the ground, but quickly becoming embarrassed about her attitude, her parents taught her better than that.  
“Don’t worry the dress is very pretty, I wish the my aunt and uncle would let me wear pretty dresses like the other girls”  
“Other girls? But Ms. Kathy said you were a boy?” Hermione said confused. Harry looked scared, but decided if she couldn’t like him as he really is then she wasn’t very good of a friend  
“Uncle Vernon said I should tell people about it because it’s freaky like me, but I am a girl, just nobody knows it, even my body.” Hermione stilled for a moment then hesitantly asked  
“Really? How do you know?”  
“You just do, it’s what feels right” at that Hermione told him she would be right back and ran off towards the teacher. Harry didn’t see her for the rest of the school day as she went home sick, probably because of his freakiness

O

At about 6:00 pm that day the Grangers were driving around the neighborhood, as Hermione always found comfort in riding in the car. John, her-no his father, was driving and Meg, his mother, was sitting in the back seat holding Hermione’s hand “You know I love you sweetheart no matter what, thank you for telling me this”  
“I love you too Mommy” Murmured Hermione as he looked out the window. They stayed silent for a few minutes until the drove by the park near privet drive.  
“Wait, daddy stop, that’s Harry my friend!” Hermione said, pointing at the young girl sitting alone on the swing set. John slowed down to a stop in a nearby parking spot. He had barely stopped when Hermione jumped out of the car and ran screaming ‘Harry, Harry!’ He went up to Harry and started speaking very quickly.  
“Hisorryiwenthombecuaseithoughtwhatyousaidaboutbeingadiffentgenderthantheoneyoubodyisandithoughthafitmesoiwenthomeandtoldmymommyanddaddyaboutwhatyousaidandwhatifeltandtheysaidimightbetransgenderlikecousinlarryitswhenyourbodydosn’tmatchyourinsidesandtheysaidtheywantedyoutotellthemaboutyouandyourauntieanduncle!” He said words flowing from his mouth so fast Harry was sure it wasn’t humanly possible.  
“Okay” She said looking nervously between John, Meg, and Hermione. She was glad that Hermione still likes her but was nervous about talking to adults, which never ended well for her.  
“Hi sweetheart, I’m Meg this is John can you tell us about how your aunt and uncle reacted to you telling them you’re a girl?”  
“No, I’m sorry. Uncle Vernon said not to bother people with my freakishness.”  
“No, sweetheart, whoever said you are a freak is a liar, you’re wonderful.” Said Meg, kneeling down in front of Harry and petting his head.

“Okay… Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia said that I-I’m a freak and I should go back to my cupboard and sit there and be quiet.”  
“Your cupboard?”  
“Yeah, it’s were I sleep.” At that moment the Granger’s blood ran cold and it took a few moments, but John was the first one to react.  
“I-is there any other room for you to sleep?”  
“Not for freaks” muttered Harry looking down at his worn shoes, at that line Meg and John had their minds set.  
“Sweetheart how about you show us were your house is and we go talk to your Aunt and Uncle, that not how anyone should be treated, okay?”  
“Okay”

O

The Grangers made it to #4 Privet drive very quickly only to find a very angry man standing outside.  
“There you are!” Said the whale of a man, confirmed to be Harry’s uncle, because after noticing them he continued with “Boy, what nonsense have you caused this time?”  
“Nothing were here to talk to you.” Said Meg  
“Whatever the boy said, it’s not true he’s a lying freak” Screeched Harry’s Aunt, a skinny women whose frame was engulfed by the shadow of her husband.  
“Okay then Harry said he slept in the cupboard and was regularly verbally abused, you are not helping your case so let us in and prove us wrong by showing his bedroom or I will call the police for child abuse.” Warned Meg, John was standing back comforting Harry and Hermione and giving dirty look to the other inhabitants of Privet drive.  
“Y-you can’t blame us those freaks of parents went and got themselves killed and shoved him on to us, he should be grateful with the scraps from our plates and the cupboard he got!” Exclaimed Vernon so lost in his anger that he didn't notice John calling the police on his phone. “You can take the dress loving freak for all we care!”  
“Fine then we will”

O

It was 11:46 pm and the Grangers where tired but the kids were full of life. After talking to the police they were almost certain that the Dursley adults were going to jail, with the yelling abuse, lack of food, cot in the closet, and the fact the Vernon threatened a police officer with a shot gun. Harry was at the least never going back there. After filling out paper work and a quick background check the Grangers were cleared to temporarily foster Harry Potter (dubbed Grace by Hermione).  
“Hey” said Grace, whom apparently liked her new name, “since I like the dress and you like these pants, how about we trade?”  
“Yes sound great!” Said Hermione “and you need to give me a new name too.”  
“A new name?”  
“Yeah like I named you grace, I want you to name me.”  
“Okay then, I’ll think about it while we change” with that the two kids ran upstairs into Hermione’s room. In went some lost kids and out a pair of happy hopefully soon-to-be siblings. Grace looked down at her dress and twirled around in front of Hermione’s mirror, a small smile on her face. Behind her Hermione finished putting on the blue shirt and turned around.  
“Hermes.” Said Grace, after noticing the odd look on his face she continued “for you name do you like it?”  
“Yes, I love it.”


End file.
